Her First Lover
by Elizabeth Stay
Summary: Hermione remembers her third year at Hogwarts, the secret third year that no one knew about except for herself, and her first lover, Lee Jordan. Warning: Sexual Content


Her First Lover

As I'm sure you all know these are not my characters, I only wish. They belong to a veritable genius, J.K. Rowling, and it is my privilege to be able to use them…Although I'm sure Jo would have a heart attack if she read it.

Hermione snuggled deeper into Ron's arms. He was asleep now, and she could feel his soft breath against her soft cheek. _I really love him…_ she thought. Ron was a good man. She turned, seeing the outline of his face in their darkened bedroom. She smiled to herself, and lightly pecked his cheek, He looked so innocent when he was asleep, so innocent and boyish.

Hermione closed her eyes, lulled by his breathing, and smiled to herself. She had been Ron's first real lover. She, however, had had a few before Ron. She smiled, thinking about her fling with Victor, how angry Ron had become. That is when they started realizing how much they meant to each other. Her first lover, however, was a memory from her third year at Hogwarts… Ah, Lee, Lee Jordan, her first love.

It had all started during the first Quidditch practice of the year. Harry and the others on Gryffindor team had been whirring around the pitch on broomstick, practicing, showing off, calling to one another… She could remember it as clear as if it were yesterday.

"Ah! I see Gryffindor has another supporter down here!" Lee Jordan smiled at Hermione, who was watching the practice from the stands.

"Erm…yes." Hermione was always a little shy around older boys, especially ones she thought were cute. "I came to wait for Harry, we are going to study for Transfiguration after practice, and if I don't catch him here, he'll forget and go do something else."

"Studying, studying, studying." Lee shook his head, his braids swaying alongside his face. "That's all I ever see you do."

"Well…I.." Wait! Hermione's heart leapt. He'd noticed her before? He actually took enough note of her that he knew what she did with her time! This was more than Hermione could have imagined. She thought Harry and Ron were the only boys who ever paid her any real attention…

"Not that there is anything wrong with studying," Lee was saying, "But it's not healthy not to have more, well, more fun. After all, you aren't a Hogwarts student forever, and it would be a shame to waste all that time." He paused, "Not that you are wasting your time, I mean these last two years I have noticed the kind of stuff you and Potter and Weasley have gotten into, and I think its impressive and all…but when is the last time you have had some normal fun?"

"Like…like what?" Hermione felt herself blush at Lee's words, and she burrowed her face deeper into her Gryffindor scarf.

"I don't know…Like anything." Lee pointed at Harry, zooming around overhead. "Like Harry, he plays Quidditch."

"Ooh that wouldn't work for me…"Hermione slipped before she could stop herself. She was going to make herself look so stupid in front of Lee Jordan, one of the cutest, funniest, nicest guys at Hogwarts….

"Why not?" Lee was curious, something about her tone made him sure there was a deeper story behind all of this.

"No…its nothing…"

"Its not nothing." Just the way she said it wasn't anything confirmed this to Lee. "C'mon. You can trust me."

"No. It just that it's really… it's really embarrassing." Hermione stole a quick glance at the boy standing next to her. His deep brown nearly black eyes were piercing right through her, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I understand." Lee nodded, "I was afraid of flying at first too."

"Wait, I never said…" Hermione looked at him incredulously, "How did you guess?"

Lee shrugged nonchalantly. Brushing his braids from his face. "I don't know." He smiled at her, "I guess we have a connection." He glanced at his watch, "Well, I have to go to Herbology before Professor Sprout ruptures a blood vessel. I have been late nearly every class now."

Hermione smiled to herself. Be late to a class, never! Especially this year, with her Time Turner, she had no excuse to miss anything. "Well, goodbye then, Lee."

"See you around, Hermione." He winked, "And remember what I said about having fun…I really meant it!"

He turned, and with a swish of his robe, turned and left. Hermione gave a sigh, which she hoped he didn't notice. Imagine, Lee Jordan knew enough about her to make a suggestion to her. He cared about her, perhaps. Or perhaps that was going too far. Snap out of it, Hermione! He was just being nice to you, he is nice to everyone…

Hermione stared up at the Quidditch players flying overhead. "Hey Fred, heads up!" "Good catch Harry!" "Oliver you bollox! Don't you think we've had enough!" Suddenly, she didn't feel very much like studying… She needed some time to think, relax, devote some time to herself, without her textbooks.

Hermione lay down on her bed back in the Gryffindor Tower. She had closed the curtains around her bed, giving herself privacy, although she knew no one would be up in the tower at this time of day… She needed some time to herself, to unwind… Lee… just thinking his name brought a throbbing sensation to her, down, low between her legs. When he looked at her, her core ached with longing for him.

Hermione removed her robes, lying in just her underwear across her crimson bedspread. She didn't wear very interesting underwear, she realized this. Just cotton briefs and bras… she unhooked her bra, letting her small, still forming breasts out into the air. Her thirteen year old body was at the very beginning of womanhood.

Slowly, Hermione brought her hands to her breasts, delicately tracing around the pink areoles and tiny rosebud nipples. She felt them stiffen slightly, as she kneaded and pinched at them, thinking of Lee Jordan. She moved her other hand across her body, feeling it tingle as she brazenly explored herself. Gently, she removed her panties, and spread her legs.

Her pussy was laced with the beginnings of fine hair, light and curly. Hermione thought it beautiful. She gingerly rubbed her slit, reveling in the feelings it brought her. Bringing her other hand from her breasts down to her pussy, she rubbed her slit as her other hand found her clitoris. _Mmmmmmmmm… _Hermione gasped to herself. This felt so intensely good… She felt herself growing wet with her own juices, and her heart was fluttering with excitement.

Carefully, Hermione found her opening, and slipped a finger inside of her vagina. With slow thrusts, she explored deeper and deeper into herself, manipulating her clitoris still with her other hand. Faster, and faster she got, slowly building speed, and inserting another finger into her milky depths. She felt herself building up to a climax, and stopped, not allowing herself to orgasm.

It was pleasant torture, Hermione grinned, breathlessly. Holding her breath and squeezing her thighs together… It felt so good… She reached for her wand as she had many times before, knowing exactly how she wanted to finish herself off. _Lumnos_ she muttered, lighting the tip of her wand. Spreading her legs wide, she inserted the wand slowly into her vagina.

Not too far, she was still a virgin, just far enough to feel it inside of her. The light gave off a pleasant heat, and once inside her vagina began to vibrate pleasurably. Fingering her clitoris, wand probed into her depths, Hermione orgasmed. She felt the dripping cum on her fingers as she slowly withdrew her wand. It was shining with her juices, and she felt so totally relaxed, and fulfilled. Lazily, she brought the wand to her lips, and licked her juices off of it, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her own sweetness.

Glancing at the time, Hermione realized she had missed Potions. Oh well, that was what the time turner was for. She half closed her eyes, thinking of Lee, and fondling her growing breasts.


End file.
